Why Would He Leave Me?
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: My back leaned up against the wall and I slowly slid down to the floor. I read the letter in my hands over again. I recognized my sister's and my husband; ex-husband's writing. It said he was leaving me for her. First one-shot!


**A/N: **This is my first one-shot and my first story written like this. The first part is in Brittney's POV, and the second part is in Alvin's. This story has Brimon, Alvinany, Simonette, and Theonor. I wrote this in about an hour, so it's not that good. Please read and review!

* * *

My back leaned up against the wall and I slowly slid down to the floor.

I read the letter in my hands over again. I recognized my sister's and my husband; ex-husband's writing. It said he was leaving me for_ her_.

I cried. I couldn't do anything but.

My sobs echoed through our, I mean my empty apartment.

What hurt me the most besides the fact that he left me; it was more that he left me for her.

My own sister. I knew she had a crush on him, but according to my letter, he had been cheating on me with her for weeks.

I knew I couldn't do this on my own.

I looked around the apartment everywhere there were pictures of me and him.

I got up slowly on the floor trying to be stable in my high heels.

I walked over to the picture of the six of us chipmunks and chipettes on my engagement night.

He had his arm around me and I had my head rested on his chest.

I shook my head getting that awful cheating chipmunk out of my mind.

Standing beside us in the photo was my littlest sister and her husband who she had married two weeks ago. The same time he started cheating on me.

I shook my head again. I thought about going to see her, but she was still on her honeymoon.

I could feel the tears starting to sting in my eyes once more. I sighed and looked at the chipette standing next to Eleanor and her husband Theodore in the photo.

It was her. Her hair in a messy bun. What he saw in her I would never know.

I was about to smash that picture to smithereens when I saw something in the corner.

It was him, one of my best friends. He was standing at the very edge of the photo like he didn't want to be there.

He never wanted me to date his brother, he and so many more people told me it wouldn't work out.

I looked at him and my heart seemed to beat a bit faster.

I crumbled the letter in my paw.

I knocked over the picture of my ex and my little sister when they were younger at a science fair.

"Screw you Simon," I hissed.

"You too Jeanette." I added before stepping over the mess and heading into my room.

* * *

I was walking down the steps in just a pair of red sweatpants.

I heard the doorbell ring for the first time when I was sleeping in only my boxers.

I quickly threw on my favorite sweatpants and was now walking down the steps.

Out of the three of my brothers I was the only one who was single, and owned a two story home.

The doorbell rang for the fifth time that night. "I'm coming!" I yelled

I opened the front door and there was the auburn haired girl of my dreams.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tears, she would look like a shipwreck to anyone else, but to me she was always beautiful. She was wearing a pink top, a jean jacket, a pink skirt, high heels, and she was carrying an overnight bag.

"Britt what's wrong?" I asked her.

I wanted to kill whoever made my Brittney act this way. Wait, my Brittney, she wasn't mine, she was Simon's. Actually she was no one's, she was a strong independent girl, who wasn't owned by anyone.

She fought back tears as she asked "Can I come in"

I nodded my head and opened the door wide. "Of course"

She stepped inside and walked into the living room she knew so well.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to get a shirt on" I said.

"No don't leave me!" She cried.

I stared into her sapphire blue eyes which seemed to be pleading with me to stay with her.

"I'll be right back, I promise." I pushed a strand of her auburn locks behind her ear and I tried to give her a comforting smile.

She nodded slowly.

I ran upstairs and threw on the first red t-shirt I could find. I was about to run downstairs when I noticed the white teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck that Brittney gave me when we were younger.

I grabbed it and hurried back downstairs to where Brittney was waiting.

She looked up at me and her face lit up at the sight of the bear. "You kept Mr. Snuffles"

"Yeah I thought you might want him" I said as I held out the bear to her.

She took the bear and it cuddled it close to her chest. "Thank Alvin"

I sat down beside her on the couch. "Alright Britt, what's wrong?"

"It's, it's, it's… Simon" She finally chocked out before she burst into tears again.

I balled my fists. Of course it was Simon. My idiotic brother who married the girl of my dreams, and now here she was crying her eyes out because of him.

"What did he do?" I asked as I scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"He cheated on me with Jeanette" She said before she buried her head into my chest.

I began stroking her hair trying to find words of comfort. I couldn't believe that Simon would do this to Brittney and Jeanette did it too.

"You know what Britt, you're too good for him."

"Really?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Yeah you need someone who appreciates just how funny, and beautiful, and smart, how you get fashion, and just how wonderful who are." I told her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Someone like you" She murmured as she leaned in and kissed me.

I was shocked at first but soon I got over my shock and began to kiss her back.

We pulled apart and she stared into my eyes. "Alvin I just have one question"

I caressed her cheek with my thumb. "Ask away"

"If all that stuff is true, then why did he leave me?" She asked.

"Because he's a idiot" I told her as I leaned in for another kiss.

She smiled and kissed me back.

"You know I have an extra room if you don't want to go back to Simon's place." I told her.

The smirk that I loved so much appeared on her face. "Why Alvin are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am" I said with a chuckle.

"I'd be delighted to" She told me.

I felt like the happiest munk in the world as she rested her head on my chest.

"Alvin would you ever leave me?" She asked me in a whisper as our fingers intertwined.

"Not for anything in the world Britt. I will always be here for you." I promised as I kissed the top of her hair.

"Good, because I couldn't live without you" Brittney told me as she snuggled up closer to me and closed her eyes.

I rested my head on top of her head and fell asleep with the girl of my dreams resting peacefully in my arms.


End file.
